Abyssal Reawakening
by descartes2404
Summary: Returning to home, I just want to lay down, open my laptop and play some Kancolle game. But no instead now I was forced to live in it instead of playing it. The problem is I have become the enemy. The biggest problem is I'm a GUY Dammit! OC fic. My first Kancolle fic. Rated M for possible lots of swearing in the future chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Alright, this idea has float about in my head since a few days ago. And I need to write down for the sake of my mind. So here it is, my first story on Kancolle fanfiction. Oh yeah this is an OC fic not a self insert.**

**Disclaimer : I didn't own Kantai Collection, it belongs to its own developer company. What I own is just my OC.**

/Main Character PoV/

_Drip Drip_

The sound of water dripping, arouse me from my sleep. 'mnm... 5 more minutes' I thought sleepily reluctant to let go from the sweet embrace of sleep.

Then with a sudden whine of activated mechanism I feel my body being lifted and then moved. 'What the?'

I tried to open my eyes but instead of seeing my bedroom and an angry mother, what I see was only blackness of darkness. Blinking, my visions start to adjust themselves, and the first thing I see in front of me was a some kind of a big lump of black metal in the shape of crude torpedo or shark maybe? And is that a deformed leg I see on its butt.

The lump of metal was being held by some kind of moving crane, like in heavy industry factories. 'Where the hell am I!'

I tried to scream but instead if my voice what comes out from my mouth was a loud mechanical shriek.

"Skreeee!"

'What the f*&amp;k!' what happens with my voice. I tried to move my body but I found that I'm also being held by another crane.

And that's when I finally realized the strangeness in my visions. You know the kind of animal that have their eyes on the side of their head and not in their front, they have a split vision. That is what my vision seems like now.

How could I have a split vision, I'm a human right?! Was my thought. And that's when the moving crane that held me pass by a some kind of glass panel. The glass was also part reflective. And that's when I see my reflection on the glass.

What I see make me freeze. Instead of a human being held by a crane, it shows something that I only have seen the design in a popular Japanese browser game, which I has taken a pretty deep interest in called as Kantai Collection.

There's no way I would never recognize the form of an abyssal destroyer. The sleek black form like a torpedo. The three fin in the back along with the deformed leg or fin. And right below the eye was the ever present huge jaw of the destroyer, precisely this form belong to an I-Class destroyer.

'What the f*&amp;k! How could I have ended up in the body of an abyssal destroyer.' I shout out my denial. I want to scream but the only thing that comes out was the shrieking voice of an abyssal destroyer.

'This must be a dream, yes yes it got to be a dream. I just need to go to sleep and when I wake up I will come back into my body.' I assured myself, not long after sleepiness start to claim me.

/Unknown hours later/

I have woken up not an hour ago hoping to wake up in my bedroom and for all of it to just be a nightmare. But noo instead when I wake up what greets me were the same dark place and the same moving crane along with the same butt of the same destroyer in front of me.

What following was me wasting about half an hour trashing around my bind and shouting out profanities and curse words that will make my grandpa proud and my mother to kill me.

When I have started to calm down, I begin to retrace my memories to see how I could end up in this state.

The last thing I remember was I was just returning home from an event after buying out some Kantai collection figurine and doujinshis, mainly the abyssal one because they are rare and I like some of their designs. I was just a college student and I'm going to admit I'm pretty much a nerd. Well, not a hardcore kind of nerd but I'm an introvert person if I have to say, Oh yeah I'm also not a Japanese if you want to know.

Back to the topic, after I have bought everything I'm looking for in the event. Which is still accumulate to a few boxes, I decide to return home.

What I didn't count on was a drunken driver driving his car at 100 miles per hour in city street. As you can guess his car slipped up while turning in a corner and proceed to squash the sorry o'me right in to the wall of a random shop.

And here I am, a few hours later awaken in the body of an I-Class abyssal destroyer and being held in some kind of factory line by a crane.

Looking at it my fate seems the same as those characters I read in some fanfiction story, well the difference is I'm ended up in Kancolle universe and they at least still retain their human form in their 'transfer process', while I ended up as a destroyer.

Oh, why did I have to end up as a destroyer. I know that some fans has make the theory about abyssal evolution paths

**(A/N: For the evolutions path check it in .us/posts/1677318 if you want, this is the link for the graph)**

In this theory with some experience and time and maybe a chance, a weak destroyer could even someday grow and evolved to be a battleship. Hell if lucky maybe becoming an Oni or Princess.

But still why did I have to end up as a destroyer, the bottom rock in abyssal fleet hierarchy as well as a menial cannon fodder.

But on top of that, there is still one thing I want to say that make me want to kick the one responsible for my fate.

Supposedly all of the ships in Kantai Collection, including the abyssal one are females and supposedly their lower ranking member included.

By that logic it makes me as a female also, well maybe not now but when I manage to grow up its a different case.

All of that aside, so why did **I**... a pure genuine **MALE** has to ended up in this kind of universe. I'm a **GUY** Dammit!

**Author Note : So? How did it go? Review please, along with some idea of what evolution path you want me to take for him.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm bored. Those two words describe what has become of my mental condition for the past few hours. Don't ask me how I could still keep count of my time here. I just know it, well maybe it's one of the perks of being an abyssal.

Back to topic, if you want to know the cause of my boredom, well let me ask you what you will feel if you stuck being held by a crane for more than 4 hours.

While the cranes that held me and my brethren, yes my brethren. I have finally come to terms with being reborn as an abyssal since the past few hours. Anyway, the crane bring us to what seems to be an underground docking area, filled with multiple bays each fitted for a single abyssal destroyer.

**(A/N : In this fic the size of abyssal destroyers are roughly the same size as a sailboat. I used the size they appeared with in the anime PV and not the mini size like in the MMD where they are smaller than the fleet girls.)**

I was placed in one of such bay. The bay was dry and just waiting to be flooded with water when the gate in front of me opened. That what I presumed after assessing this situation. Unfortunately for me the gate won't open after this long.

While I'm still thankful for this, because it's means I won't be deployed soon, it still doesn't erase the boredom.

In other notes the time I spend idle, give me a lot of time to learn about my new body, well what I can learn anyway while being held by this stupid crane.

The most important thing and so far the most awesome thing I learned is how to activate my weaponry, of course not firing it, but activate it.

As I remembered a late model I-Class Destroyer which is my current body, was equipped with a 5inch Dual Cannon.

While in the game the location of the weapon on my class was unknown, while most fans maybe speculating it to be on the mouth. I found out that it was inside my head. Whenever I want to fired it, a part of my front armor will slide open to let the cannon barrels out. Since I have a dual cannon, each will slide out from each side of my head, a little bit above and front of my eyes.

Well, for me this placement is acceptable, after all the mouth of an I-class was located a bit on the bottom, It will be inconvenient for me to have to rear up my head each time I want to shoot.

I haven't test out the abyssal sonar yet, but I already know that I doesn't have the depth charge, to my disappointment. Oh well I will just ram each subs I find then. Of course being in the form of a ship girl means If hit I will at least could inflict heavy damage on them.

And that's bring me to the topic of killing. As a Kancolle follower, I love my ship girls. But now as a member of the Abyssal fleet, it means we are enemies and they are going to try to kill me. While I love ship girls (well some of it), I still love my life more thank you.

Well, at least if I thought of this as a game maybe I won't feel too much guilt in sinking or worst killing them, fleet girls. Ugh imagining the blood made my abyssal stomach curn.

But one thing I still haven't settled about was the possibility of the change in my gender. Right now there's maybe 50-50 chance when I evolve... if I evolve, I will become an abyssal fleet girl or maybe a fleet boy.

I really angled towards the former, because in the inside I'm still a male.

All of that rant inside my head stopped when a mechanical sound followed by water splashing catch my attention. It was the sound of the gate in front of me being opened and the water coming in to fill the gap.

'Finally!' I shouted mentally, while physically I let out a small shriek.

It was not long before my body was released, and I try to swim my way out.

Swimming my way out, I found my fellow abyssal destroyers swimming around in some kind of large lake. The lake seems to be in an underground cave, because I could see the roof of the cave.

Looking around I recognize the form of the four abyssal destroyer types all present in this lake. I-Class, Ro-Class, Ha-Class, and Ni-class.

What is taking my interest was that not all of them was a late model, based from the lack of organic like parts, only a handful seems to be a late model.

What's more none of them including me possess the aura that the elite enemy in the game has, all of us only possess the green eyes of normal enemy.

So it seems all of us was just newly made, and maybe the late model seems to be made to fill the pack leader role.

I also notice that I'm seems to be a bit bigger than the normal I-Class. This only supported my theory.

Finishing my inner rant, there's seems to be nothing more for us to do but waiting in this lake.

I decide to swim around a bit, trying out my new body. After all If I want to fight with this body, I better get use too it first.

It was in my second half hour that I accidently found how to communicate with my fellow destroyer. It was when I found myself suddenly in the middle of the crowd that I try to let out a scream of what basically 'out of my way' which comes out as another shrieks.

Surprise surprise the crowd suddenly part away and give me a clean path to swim.

After several experiment, I found out that while they cannot form complex words, they still understand what I want to say and vice cersa. Maybe it also involve some mental communication too, I don't know.

It was another hour before the same bays that previously hold me in open up again and comes out another dozen or so abyssal destroyer making the number of destroyer in this place to be about more than two dozen.

Yup maybe this is where they build the destroyer, so it sums up that abyssal destroyer are not coming from a sunken fleet girl.

Then it leaves a question of who made them in the first place?

DOOOONN! A loud wail rob me from my thought. Looking around there's a tunnel that just opened on the other side of the small lake.

All of the destroyer quickly heading to the tunnel. 'Well may as well follow.'

I decide to follow their example and my way through it, the tunnel was pretty big considering it large enough for three destroyer to swim side by side with barely a spare room.

After several turn, finally I could see the exit of this tunnel.

Exiting the tunnel, I was greeted with my first sight of abyssal fleet girl. A Chi-class Torpedo cruiser along with a few To-Class Light Cruiser was waiting for us.

The Chi-Class appearance was almost the same as the one depicted in the game, complete with her symbiote jet bike. What is different is that this Chi-Class has a longer hair and smaller bust size.

She looks over the array of destroyers in front of her. Once she looks satisfied with what she sees, she start to talk.

"_Alright, first of all welcome to the abyssal fleet. All of you destroyers are fresh from the factory. I'm here to be your supervisor. Now I want you to form into a pack of 4 each with one late model for each pack. Now go._" She ordered us.

With that order the crowd of destroyers moved and form themselves into packs of 4. I myself ended up with 1 other I-Class, and two Ni-Class.

"_Good now in each pack the late model will take the role as destroyer pack leader. Now as the member of abyssal fleet, currently we only have one mission. And that is to take out the fleet girl and take the sea as ours._"

The destroyer around has begun to get excited, judging by how the water around them is vibrating.

"Alright, now this is your lucky day, because I have gotten your first mission." She said with a smile. This only make the crowd of destroyer to become more giddy and excited.

'Huh, is this it? Are we gonna go into battle? This soon? I'm not even a day old yet. Am I ready for this? Am I ready for my first battle?'

In my nervousness I didn't notice the slight smirk on the face of the Chi-Class. It was not long before we was guided into other area.

/1 hour later/

'I should have seen it coming.'

'I should have known that there's no way they would let us, 'a newborns' into going on a battle mission so soon.'

Instead they send us out into this area deep in the sea floor, where we found a other group of abyssal ships mainly destroyers but with several light cruisers and torpedo cruiser scattered here and there. But no ships from the higher echelon.

The reason why for this gathering here is to collect resources.

Yes you hear me, we are here to mine minerals and oils from the sea floor.

'WTF! This is just the same as those expedition mission in the game, but instead of exploring we are laboring! And no pun intended!'

I would have continue ranting on and on if not because of our supervisor, a Ri-Class heavy cruiser. This Ri-Class was unique because she wears glasses and she haves this student council president aura on her. Oh yeah one more thing, she was strict as hell.

I have already seen some destroyers being hit hard by her when they are found slacking.

Oh well, better to go back to work. But before that _'Hey you Nikku go back here and help Iwa move that chunk of mineral_!' I shrieked to one of the Ni-Class under my command.

I have decided to give them name instead of calling them by their class. I called the lone I-Class as Iwa, while the two Ni-Class I called as Nikku and Nina. Not a very imaginative name but it's better than calling them by their class.

Of how do I recognize which one of who in my two Ni-Class. I just know who is who, call it my abyssal instinct in recognizing allies.

Sighing, I started to resume my digging using the mining equipment given(strapped) to me. Well at least I already got to make some friends already. They are pretty friendly when you got to know them.

We have been told that the pack we formed will be our permanent from now on. The only way for any of us to leave the pack was one getting sunk from battle with an unrecoverable damage a'k die. Two if one of us survive long enough to evolve into higher echelon but even then, we could still choose between leaving or staying in the pack.

This confirm my abyssal evolution path theory. Maybe I could become a carrier or a battleship someday. Being changed into a female aside, it will be cool.

/10 hours later/

I'm beat. I don't know how I could feel tired with most of my body made from machine, but I really feel tired now. Tired and hungry.

After continuously mining for almost 10 hours straight, right now we are being guided back to the nearest abyssal base.

All of us were hungry and tired. Even in my exhausted state I still has to help Iwa to keep steady by slightly lifting her with my body. She seem to be the worst of us, she was so tired that she can't swim properly.

_'Hey Iwa keep steady okay. We are almost there.' _

She quietly let out a quiet shriek which translate as '_I'm trying_.'

Letting out a sigh, I shift my position so I was below her, so I could lift her up more efficiently. 'Well this is my job as a pack leader.' I sighed mentally before my mental self rear up his head and crying waterfall.

'Why it must be me!? I'm not good as a leader! I'm a person that is better fit to follow not lead! Whyyyy!?'

Looking at the twin Ni-Class, their condition aren't much better than either of us.

It was not long before we reach an area with a sea cliff, the lead Ri-Class, our supervisor raise her hand in a sign of halt.

Attached on one section of the cliff wall was what seems to be a steel gate.

'So this must be where our base is.'

The Ri-Class raise one of her hand to the side of her head, precisely to her 'earphone'. It seems she is communicating with someone on the inside.

It was not long before the gate opened and we were ushered in.

Passing the gate, we enter another area that seems almost the same as the previous underwater lake, but much bigger.

The other difference is it was also occupied with more than just destroyer. I could see many variety Destroyer, Light cruiser, Light Carrier and etc, but still no battleships.

Then we were directed to go up into and surfacing. I had to work more harder in lifting Iwa to the surface.

Surprisingly there is air inside this cave. Once my head has pass the water surface, the scene I was greeted with nearly making me gape in awe.

There's a full blown seaport in front of me. Complete with docking bay, repair dock, HQ building, warehouses, everything that a proper sea military base would need and more was there in this place.

And there speaking with other humanoid abyssal I could see my first abyssal battleship. A Ta-class if I'm not wrong by looking at her clothes and white long hair. Does every Ta-class only wear string panties?

I could also see two Ru-class carrying some boxes into a building. But where is my Wo-chan?! I want to see my Wo-chan! I cried mentally.

I was cut off from my antique when the group started moving again. We were guided to one of the dockyards in the corner.

Once we reach the area our supervisor addressed us "Alright we will stop here."

"This is dock number 5, this dockyard is where the newbie's like you all are placed. This area is where you will sleep, getting repaired and re-armed. Got it?" She looked around to make sure that we all are focusing on her.

"Good, now I am sure that you all are tired and hungry, but before that I suggest for you to quickly eat and refill yourself the go to sleep immediately. You will need the rest to recover your energy for tomorrow work. "

Aaw man, we still need to do this again tomorrow? And the next day and so on? Give me a break. My way of thought seems to be mirrored by my other destroyers comrade judging from the collective groan they let out.

"Suck it up. This is the way our fleet works. You newbie must work to keep the supply for your elder on the front line, so just do it. For your meal, we serve the usual bauxite and fuel which you can find on feeding area on the back of the dockyard, don't be greedy and no food fight, got it?" This was said in a stern voice. "Good now dismissed."

With a groan I lead my group into the area she told us. Iwa has said that she has recover enough to swim by herself, so my burden has lifted off a bit.

Turns out the way they feed us is nearly the same as feeding a shark. Just throw away a chunk of metal into the water and let them catch it by themselves.

For fuel at least they were kind enough to give it to us using tubes, that we just need to bite and the fuel will comes out, like in the gas station, except this one instead for car it was for refueling a killing machine from the deep sea.

I let the member of my pack to eat first before I take my turn, not from courtesy but just to see how do we abyssal destroyers eat our food.

After all of us has gotten our fill, a Chi-class comes over and assign us our own small bay for each pack like in a dorm.

As an abyssal, the 'dorms' stretch into under the water, to accommodate the large amount of destroyers.

Actually the dorm are just like holes being drilled in the cave walls. Each of it was large enough to accommodate 4 destroyers.

Once settling in, My eyes was quick to get drowsy, and I could feel my destroyers body has gone into recharge mode a'k sleep.

The last thing I thought was 'Heh, life as an abyssal was not too bad after all. At least my life has changed to be more interesting.'

**Author note: Sorry for the late update, I got sidetracked by my other fic hence the late update. Sorry if it is a short chapter, but I'm still looking for some ideas first. Well, see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is chapter 2 and I'm sorry for any error in my grammar. I'm not a native English

But first a message for Zergdramon : While I could see that your Idea is pretty good, but I don't think that it could be implemented, well it could but it will be tough. One of my reasons is because as you know the MC are (still) in the form of abyssal destroyers, and their destroyers cannot talk. It will put an immense obstacle in communicating. Second, I'm planning to make the abyssals in my story to be not as bad as the common people think. After all, I will confess that I got the idea of this story after reading the fics from Mortalitas Borealis, and JdkLeBleau728.(Thanks guys, your story are good.)

So yeah sorry Zergdramon, but I appreciate your idea, I also have already read a few early chapters of your story, and because I didn't follow strike witches so I'm still a little bit overwhelmed. So I will read it slowly. And that's it, thanks Mr Zerg.

Disclaimer: Kantai collection is belongs to Kadokawa. I only own the idea of this story and my OC character.

Chapter 2

Hello guys, for all of those spectators of my new life be it an omnipotent being or some weird freak out there, It has come to my attention that I haven't introduce myself beside my brief self explanation of how I come to be here.

Now let me introduce myself. My name is Lucas Chrom, I'm a third year college student so it makes my age as about 20 years old. Since my transformation my nationalities has been rendered negligible so I won't bother mentioning it.

It was three days later since our first 'work' day, that our Ri-class supervisor telling us that there won't be any work today. Instead she make us follow her into some area outside the base on the shallower part of the sea.

Once there, she told us that this will be our training area because due to our body size we won't be able to train in the base in-build training area, hence we go outside.

She explain to us that from now on twice a week on the third and sixth day we will be training in this area.

The training itself is basically consist of the basic aiming and shooting training and evasion training. Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention the 'endurance' training too, yep it definitely need to be mentioned.

Please note that endurance training in this context was basically we 'destroyers' were told to just stay in one place and endure being shot at by our instructors.

While the shells used are just dummy shells, it still hurt a lot. Uuh.. I'm sure that my rear armor still have some dent from being hit by one of those.

Anyhow the end result of the day was we returning in a battered state. All of my energy seems to be drained and after feeding time, I nearly instantly just plonk down on my resting place and quickly fall into sleep mode.

The next day we were herded into mining work again, and two days after that its training time again, so it began our routine of 5 days of hard labor and two days of training.

It was in the third week that something interesting happens.

That day was the third day of the week, so it means training day. For the past few days I have begun to grow bored of the routine that is taking place in my life as an abyssal.

I mean we are mean to be a warship, a war machine. My inner self as an abyssal and part of my past human self want to feel the thrill of battle.

All of this work while it was useful to toughen up our body, it will mean nothing compared to live experience. Besides not trying to undermined my position but abyssal destroyers was supposed to be a cannon fodder.

We were just mean to be sent to the fight and shoot at those fleet girl and die or if we lucky evolve. Not laboring like this.

So it was in that kind of bad mood that I began my training. When it enters the endurance training part, being hit by dummy shells didn't help my current mood.

It was good to say that I just explode, figuratively of course.

I focused all of my bad emotion into anger and hate at my instructor and I proceed to released out a roar of anger.

Of course my audible roar practically catch the attention of the entire group.

It was after that, that I finally catch myself and realize that I have just practically roaring at my superior. 'F*ck.'

But looking at her face instead of an angry face, she just stared at me with wide eyes.

Looking around all of the people that heard my roar was staring at me too.

Slowly her mouth form into a smirk. "Well well well.. look at what we have here. it looks like we have found our first elite of the batch, and pretty early too."

Huh? what? An elite?

It was then that I finally took notice of some swirling red and black aura wrapping around my body.

'This aura. Is this?' In the game especially the late part some enemy will have some colored aura that signify them to be stronger than normal enemy of the same type.

Red for elite, Gold for flagship and gold aura with one flaming blue eye for flagship Kai.

And it looks like I have just become an elite.

"May I have your attention everyone. Now let me explain what has just happen. Your fellow here has just unlocked one of the stage in abyssal rank in gaining power. Just now your fellow here has formally ascend into the rank of elite destroyer." She point one of her hand to me.

"That red aura is what signify you as an elite. The benefit of it is it will enhance your armor and strength, so in essence you has become stronger than any of your peers, a leader... congratulations." She give out a low clap.

As I thought I have become stronger huh? Wait a minute, what did the last thing she says, a leader. Me?

As if sensing my confusion she speak again. "Yes congratulations, it is tradition for the first destroyer in a group of newbie packs that achieve elite aura to become the leader of said group. All of these newbie here along with your own pack will be under your care if there is no higher rank ship present." She said with a smile.

Hearing her explanation my mind briefly shutdown itself.

REBOOTING

'...'

'WHAT THE F*&amp;CK!'

Me?! As a leader?! I just barely could lead my own pack, how could I lead a much bigger group!?

Are you serious?! Oh you must be kidding me, why don't you just sunk me and be done with it.

Leading few peoples are one thing while leading what practically an entire battle group of destroyers was other thing. S%*t!

Those thing above was what is swirling about in my mind, while on the outside I just let out a low shriek of despair.

While I'm glad to become stronger but the cons and responsibility that comes with it just offset all the gains in my opinion.

Besides there's nothing I could do but to just follow the current and just see what happens in the future, so it's better to accept it and get used to it, I though while releasing a sigh of forced acceptance.

Then as if mocking me the Ri-class continued. "Oh yeah it also doesn't need to be mentioned that with your new increase in power that your own training portion will also be added." She said nonchalantly.

Hearing this I was again rendered speechless. Besides my added responsibility she also will train me harder?!

The normal endurance training itself already left me exhausted mentally and physically. And she will added more on top of that!

A nudge on my side, drawn my attention.

It was Iwa, she just nudge me on my side. Looking at her face or the equivalent of it. I could imagine she making a 'just let it go' face to me while shaking her head.

Great now I'm being lowered into needing to be consoled by an abyssal destroyers.

Sigh... don't let it get to you Lucas, just think positive, think positive. This way you will become more stronger, and more stronger means greater survival chance.

"Alright now, that it has been taken care of, and now... GO BACK TO YOUR POST! We will resume the training!" Shouted the Ri-class.

And with that we began to get pummeled again by our instructor. Sigh... Oh woe is me...

The next day found me and my fellows mining minerals in our usual area.

After training yesterday I have experience the difference made by my new elite status.

Many of my peers have begun to look at me in respect, their gaze and their new behavior at me clearly showing it.

For example when its meal time, me and my pack have been given the first chance to take our own meal first instead of the usual competition of who eat first.

On the side note, I also notice that Iwa has become a little bit more clingy to me, I notice it when I awoke this morning I found her destroyer body lay closer than usual to me.

Nikku and Nina too I notice, they has become more docile around me.

A strange thought formed on my mind that maybe they have a crush on me. But that thought was quickly being kicked out because of how absurd that thought is.

How could a mere abyssal destroyers, that usually being pictured to have an intelligent barely more than an animal to possess a crush, don't make me laugh! Well maybe is she was a Ta-class or a Wo-chan I will jump her but nope, not now.

For the rest of the folks, the more logical thought is that maybe because I'm an elite they now think I deserve the respect that I deserve.

All things considered, as time began to pass I have become more closer with this batch of destroyer that I have considered them my friend.

/One and a half month later/

Right now it was noon, me and my fellow destroyers along with some other type of abyssals are cruising on high speed on the open sea.

I could feel the nervousness of my destroyers friends. Hell even the other higher rank abyssals in the group are a little bit nervous too. The only one who has serious face was our long time Ri-class supervisor which I has begun to call her as Rin-sensei.

The reason for this tense atmosphere was because it was our group first missions, since we were born as destroyer.

It all began in the morning. Right after our morning 'refuel' we, the destroyers are about to prepare for our usual routine, that's when our supervisor hurriedly approach us.

To make things short, a group of our transport ships that suppose to be making some supply run has been ambushed by the ship girls. So far the escort fleet is holding them back but not for long.

Because our base are the closest we must dispatch some aid for transport fleet. And in some coincidence our group was the only available group, it falls to us the greenhorn to do the job.

And that pretty much sums it up. We have been going at it for about two hours now and we are near the engagement zone.

Suddenly my communication device comes to live. The voice of Rin-sensei could be heard.

"Alright listen kids, we are about to enter the battle zone. Just stay with your pack and don't engage the enemy alone. Our job is to give time for the transport fleet to get to safety. According to HQ they are carrying high value cargos. Don't let them get sink."

'Okay focus Lucas, you hear the teacher, all you gotta do is to delay those fleet girl. You don't have to try to kill them, just rough them up. Remember you are an abyssal now. They won't hesitate to kill you. So now focus!'

After psyching myself up, I have become more focused, while the nervousness and the bad feelings are still there, it has lessened a bit.

Suddenly Rin-sensei shouted out. "Enemy bomber! Disperse formation!"

What the hell! I quickly veered my body to the right dispersing from the group. The sound of enemy bomber planes could now be heard.

BOOOMMM! BOOOMM! BOOOMM!

Shit! the water around me, are being shaken by multiple explosions. According to my sonar one of the accompanying light cruiser has just blip out. Sh*t, not even five minutes and one of us already going down.

Fortunately my personal pack has regrouped with me. In abyssal language I told them.

"Alright guys, keep close don't go alone. We must find those transport first."

After wandering around for about 10 minutes finally on the far left I could see the silhouette of the transport ships. And not far behind them was Rin Sensei along with other abyssals fighting a group of ship girls.

Closing in, I could see the girls. I could see two destroyers, Kagerou and Ayanami, 2 Light cruiser Kuma and Tama.

Because we are approaching from the side, my pack are in the best positions to help, from this direction a support fire will have a large chance to succeed.

'Alright, it's now or never.' Once reaching acceptable range, I reared up my head and deployed my 5 inch dual cannon along with my pack doing the same as me.

Because there were 4 of us and 4 of them, each of us got our own target. I choose Kuma as my target because at least a light cruiser was more durable than a destroyer. 'Sorry Kuma.'

I let out a shriek, a sign to open fire. We fired as one.

The sound of our cannons firing catch their attention but it was too late. My two shot hit directly against my target, Nikku also succeeded in hitting her target. But our last two members missed their shot by a small margin.

"Keep firing!" I shrieked and my pack is doing just that.

Suddenly being placed under barrage of shot from their flank along with their initial enemy causing the ship girls to lose their composure.

"Don't underestimate me Kuma!" Shouted Kuma, she fired her gun at me, but only succeeded in glancing my armored hide that is reinforced by my elite aura. I retaliate back at her.

My comm flickered to life and I could hear Rin-sensei voice.

"Good job, you four. Keep them pinned, this transport group are almost out of combat zone."

With that the shootout continued.

/Fleet girl side Tama PoV/

The two pair of destroyers and light cruisers are in a tight spot. Not long ago they were just in the middle of attacking a group of wa-class transport ship. Their escorts previously been distracted by another of their group.

The suddenly appearing Ri-class are not considered as much of an obstacle either because there only one of her and 4 of them.

It was the sudden reinforcement of 4 abyssals destroyers hitting them from the flank that turn this fight around. One of them even possessing a red aura.

Kuma nee-san along with Kagerou have been hit by the initial surprise attack. Now it was 5 against 4, and the transport are already going away. Wincing from another shots landing too close to me, I drifted to Kuma nee-san.

"Kuma nee-san, we must retreat meow!"

"What do you mean retreat? Kuma!"

"We are outnumbered and you and Kagerou are injured meow! The transport also already gotten away Meow! There's no use for us to be here meow!"

Hearing my reasoning finally Kuma nee relented. "For Kuma to be in this shape, what a disgrace, kuma... Fine, Kuma! Let's retreat Kuma!"

I quickly follow Kuma-nee retreating form, luckily the abyssals didn't deemed to pursue us further.

/Back to Lucas PoV/

Phew, that was pretty intense. We succeeded in forcing them to retreat. Maybe I have a decent chance to survive this entire battle.

"Good job all of you. Is there any one of you who got damaged?" Ask Rin-sensei.

All of us give out an equivalent of no. Satisfied she give out our next order.

"Good, now follow me." She proceed to move and we follow her.

"We have clear this area. Most of the transport ship group are already reach safety if not they are in progress of it." Her next word cut out my internal sigh of relief. "But, unfortunately there's one group that is still under heavy fire. Enemy carrier seems to be focused on this transport group, so expect heavy air attack. We mustn't let the enemy sunk the transport ship, its cargo are too precious to be wasted. All destroyers are to converge on that positions."

Well it seems the action are still not over, now that bad feeling has come back to me tenfold. Enemy carriers huh? Looking up front from the distance I could see and hear the intense fighting over that area.

/30 minutes later/

I knew it. I knew it! There's no way this fight will gone smoothly.

I move to the left dodging a bomb dropped by an enemy bomber. I then shot my cannon at an enemy plane that is zooming in on Nikku.

Shit! I knew it's too good to be true. How could this happening. All around me was a hectic battlefield. Many abyssal destroyers corpses floating here and there, smoking and slowly sinking.

Not 15 minutes ago there was almost three dozens of us. Now only a little bit over a dozen was left.

Our enemy was only there, just a little bit out of reach from our cannons, they stood there shooting their damn arrow-planes at us with their destroyers escort blocking anyone from nearing.

It was the first carrier fleet, Akagi and Kaga along with their escort the seventh destroyer squadron. While usually I wouldn't mind meeting them, but right now I just wanting to curse those two.

Although our friendship was short, many of the destroyers here are my friend, my generation. And now they are sinking left to right.

My right sides are already bruised and dented a bit from being hit once by those planes. F&amp;%k! Rin-sensei also already gone, she sacrifice herself as a shield for one of those Wa-class. Even then those ship girls already sunk two of the transports.

I shrieked in frustrations. Then suddenly on the corner of my eyes, I see something that makes me freeze.

There just over 50 meters from me, was Nikku and Nina. Wounded, their figurative back at each other firing desperately against the swarm of planes surrounding them.

A single plane slipped through their AA fire and dropped a bomb in the middle of them. An explosions and shockwave of water later and I could see the broken form of Nina floating there, unmoving. "Nina!"

Nikku released a loud shriek. Saddened at the lost of her sister, not noticing a pair of planes approaching her from the back, each dropping a torpedo which proceed to hit a distraught Nikku. "NO, Nikku!"

A rising wave of water and explosions later and Nikku lay there joining her sister.

No no way. while yes I was saddened by the other destroyers death but those two are different. Those two are there with me from the start, we share our sleeping bay together, train and work together. And now two out of three is dead, right in front of my eye.

I make my way to the broken form of the twin Ni-class, ignoring everything else,hoping that they could be still be somewhat alive and not dead.

When I was about to reach them, Something hit me and pushed me away. Then came the explosions and shriek of pain. But it was not me who got hurt.

Turning my head I froze again. Right in front of me was Iwa, half of her face armor was gone. The side of her body was also torn open, revealing the combination of machinery and organic matter inside.

She just shove me aside and took a bullet for me. I approach her slowly, my last friend in my new life is dying in front of me.

When I'm in front of her, staring unbelievingly, she with her last energy, weakly nudge me with her snout and let out a small sound, like saying it's okay to me and to leave her and for me to escape.

I move my body and nudge her back, she is dying. This abyssal destroyers, something that could only be called as a monster in front of me are dying. And I just can't bring myself to not care.

Right when I was about to move my body to support her form so she won't be sinking an explosions blossomed in front of me.

I was thrown back a few meters. Accidently I caught the form of a bomber plane flying away after its delivery flight.

Then my mind caught up with reality. Just now, my last friend has died. Iwa is dead, Nina and Nikku is dead. Rin-sensei also dead her form to damaged to be recovered.

Looking around I could not sense any other abyssals around me. Then it hit me, I was the last. I was the last destroyers of my generation, everybody was dead.

Rage boiled in me. I turn my face to the one responsible for this. The 1st carrier divisions.

In my rage I charge blindly towards those carrier positions. They also noticed my approach, a lone abyssal destroyer with red aura blazing doing a suicide run.

The planes up above begun to try to strafing me with their gun. The carrier escort also begun firing on me.

I soaked up every hit, not minding my body being torn apart by the projectiles that manage to hit me.

I rear up my head and deployed my cannon, I aimed it at the red one and fired. My last shot, that is filled with my fresh rage and sadness.

And I missed. I missed her by a f*^king meter.

Then the retaliatory fire came. A low flying bomber plane dropped its bomb on me, but not before one of the ship girl destroyers escort cannon fire hit me.

Two explosions blossomed where I'm used to be.

My body was wrecked in pain. My vision rapidly darken. After the initial shock, all I could see was the bright sky of the sea, marred by black smokes of the battle. And then I know it that I am sinking.

'So this is it, huh? This is how my life is gonna end? To sink in the bottom of the sea, as a mere destroyer.' I sink deeper and deeper, a glance to my surrounding, I could see other bodies of abyssal slowly sinking with me.

'Maybe if I'm lucky, a recovery team will salvage me and repair me back.' I mentally snort at that. 'Yeah right, like they would care about one destroyer out of many. There still many other higher rank ship that is sinking in this place. A mere destroyer won't be worth their time.'

'The best they would do, is just to scrap us for any usable parts...'

Finally after some moments of sinking, my wrecked body finally reach the ocean floor. All around me lay the broken body of abyssals. I'm just one among the many.

'I couldn't even take a measure of revenge, all of us died and the culprit just got away unscathed. I bet they will celebrate their victory in their base along with those human admiral of theirs.' Just now I unconsciously said human to mention about the ship girl admiral like I was putting myself as a different species from them.

This is further proof of the growing influence of my abyssal aspect. But I cannot bring myself to care.

'Please forgive me, Iwa, Nina, Nikku.' Then the face of two pair of people I haven't seen since my reincarnation appeared in my mind. The faces of my parents. 'Forgive me, mother, father. Forgive me for becoming a useless son.'

Then I close my eye and let the darkness of the abyss embrace me.

...

...

...

_SKREEEEEEE!_

What the hell! A loud shriek is blaring in my head.

_Skreeee!_ There's something pounding in my head. Then I feel it. In the corner of my mind, something is ramming its way, trying to broke free.

Then I knew what this is. It was my abyssals side, the one that so far is suppressed by my consciousness. The instinct of abyssal destroyer.

Now that my body is dying, it try to break free. It is trying to find a way to survive.

_Skreeeee!_ It shrieked again and again, each time it shriek It feels like my mind is being stabbed repeatedly. The pain was unbearable.

I wriggle here and there, trashing around with my severely damaged body in pain. Aack! the pain is too much

I could feel myself giving ground to the beast even though I try to not to, but I know that my resistance is futile because I know it deep inside myself, I too want to survive.

As I give more ground to the beast, a new feeling appeared in me. It was the sense of hunger. The beast and I know that in order to regenerate, food is staple. And it has been sometimes since my refuel.

_HUNGRY! MUST EAT! MUST SURVIVE! EAT TO SURVIVE!_

I feel my body move on its own albeit still trashing around every few moments here and there.

Then I see it, in front of me, a large strange chunk of metal.

_FOOODD! MUST EAT!_ bellowed the beast in its shrieking destroyer language.

The hunger inside me intensified, I could feel my body slowly bend down, and bite the piece of metal. The taste of metal assaulted me. While usually when I eat my share of metal, the tastes are different for each metal. Some are sweet, some are salty. But this time, it feels like ambrosia.

That does it, that was the last straw of my resistance. The feeling is too much, I just give myself in to the hunger.

I swallow the metal and proceed to bite more. I bite and I eat, and as I continue eating I could feel my body regenerated itself. Absently I also notice some liquid and squishy things that also comes with the texture metal each time I chew. But I cannot bring myself to care, at this moment

It was not long before I finished the chunk of metal, but I still want more, I'm still hungry. I look around and then I spotted another chunk and over here and there, spread out among the sea floor was this chunks of metal.

_FOOODD!_

I bite down on a chunk of metal that is shaped to be more rounder than the other. As I eat my way to the inner layer, my next bite of metals comes with a strange taste. It was a little bit harder, and spicier. But I don't care, as long as it gives me energy. I continue to eat, I don't know how long that I eat.

But it was after I finished my second serving and I move to the third that I could feel my body changing. But as I was completely driven by my instinct this moment, I gladly receive this change in me. So, I eat more.

Author note: This will be a pretty long A/N.

Alright, and that is the closing of chapter 2, sorry for the long update, I'm just returning from Hong Kong. So there's not too much time to write. And I want to see the Kancolle anime first, to mine some idea.

If any of you says the battle is too short or suck, well how about you try to make your own battle scene with your MC in a mechanical killer fish form. It's difficult I tell you. The limits on movement is just too many.

Oh yeah in the previous chapter I write that the cannon of the I-class are inside the head. Well the anime proves me wrong, it is in their mouth, so please ignore my statement about it in the previous chapter.

Oh yeah if any of you are not satisfied with me making Kaga and Akagi to look likes the villain here, well sorry. I'm more on the Wo team and not those two.

For the anime, I'm pretty torn here. Half of me says the anime is suck, while the other half saying it was pretty good. Maybe if the MC is not Fubuki I will be more amicable. But oh well, what could I do?

Anyway, please give me your review and Idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Base SAB-23 is just one of the many outer naval base that is owned by the IJN, It was a small base that its only function was as a transit supply port and to monitor this area of the sea as well as giving assistance to any nearby fleet that requires it.

The small size of the base means it didn't have many personnel in it. Although its position near the front line in the war against the abyssal was enough reason for the higher ups to place a single fleet girls squadron to guard it. This resulting in a relaxed atmosphere of the base. The only major event since the past month was the recent battle near the base that involves more than three dozen abyssals.

But right now the usual atmospheres of the base was disturbed by the sounds of warning alarms blaring and the sounds of multiple explosions.

Some of the buildings are in consumed by flames, The protective sea wall that is mean to keep the enemy from entering the port has been breach. The sentry guns on the wall silenced.

All non combat personnel is already ordered to evacuate the base.

In the inner bay area inside the sea wall, a desperate battle is now being fought. The base assigned fleet girls, two destroyers Samidare and Suzukaze, one heavy cruiser Furutaka, and one light carrier Hiyou, are trying their best into stopping their enemy.

But so far all of their strategy prove to be ineffective. Although there is only one enemy, the attacker was a new type of abyssal never before seen. Facing this unknown enemy without any prior data making them cannot fight back effectively.

/Fleet girl side/

It hasn't been long since the enemy succeed in breaking through the sea wall, and this stalemate happens, but for heavy cruiser Furutaka, it feels like a very long time has passed.

She fired her twin 20,3cm main gun at her enemy, only to duck at the next second to avoid a retaliatory projectiles aimed at her head.

She was not given any time to rest however, because in the next moment is forced to turn her engine full reverse to avoid the large clawed hand that is coming down on her previous spot.

But before she could reorient herself, the enemy in front of her aimed the large cannon on its right hand to her, in an angle and range that she will not be able to dodge.

Fortunately she was saved by her destroyers partner firing at the abyssal staggering it although no lasting damage is done because before the shots hit, a red skintight barrier formed around the creature.

But even then the time it gives to her is enough for her to make some distance between her and the creature.

She retreated back to her fellow fleet girls. "Furu-chan! Are you alright." Called Samidare.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks for the save". Answered Furutaka. She and the destroyers turn back to their enemy, who is now chasing a retreating Hiyou.

"What should we do? Our guns aren't having any effect on it!" Asked Samidare out loud.

Furutaka could only grit her teeth, because it's true, the small twin 12.7cm caliber gun on the pair of destroyer, so far didn't have any desired effect on the enemy barrier only staggering it and no more. Only her 20.3cm gun and the bombs from Hiyou planes that could deal some visible effect.

But their enemy despite its size is an agile one, between its agility and the strength of its barrier, the fleet girls could not deal any significant damage. A call for reinforcement is already sent but after the large battle that is recently happening, most of the fleet girls in the area will need to be repaired and resupplied, so the chance of immediate reinforcement is small.

"What is this thing anyway? There is no data about this abyssal type anywhere in the database."

Indeed, the abyssal in front of them is a unique and unknown one. It stands on a pair of armored feet that is ended in two talon in the front and one on the back, making it like a bird or lizard leg.

The body is muscular, covered in black metal armor plate common among the abyssals, what the metal armor didn't cover shows white colored skin that is ripe with muscles.

Its armored broad shoulder is connected with large muscled arms. It's left arm ended with large 5 fingered claws with two thumbs along with a pair of 5inch twin cannons on top of the forearm. The right hand ended with a wicked large unknown caliber cannon, with a smaller 6inch rapid-fire cannon on top of the larger one.

The head was equally unique, it looks nearly insectoid, with wide tapered head that has two large antennas or horns near the front. It has six eyes pair of eyes, with a large jaw filled with sharp teeth below the eyes. A pair of 5 inch twin gun turrets sit comfily on top of its shoulder, one for each shoulder.

Overall, it stood almost as tall as the demon of battleship symbiotic hime, albeit it has more armor and far more agile although it large head armor and large arms appendage making it look slouched masking its high agility. Its appearance is completed with a flaming blood red aura around it signifying its elite status.

Another direct hit from Suzukaze main guns delay the unknown type enough for Hiyou to evade a nasty claw swipe.

The unknown shriek in anger before it looks at the three fleet girls clustered together. Furutaka widen her eyes when she sees what the unknown in front of them about to do.

"Sh*t! Everyone scatter!" The unknown raised its right hand and aimed at the three. The large cannon barrel on the abyssal right hands glows brightly.

Following the warning the three fleet girls quickly scatter themselves before three large glowing orb hit the locations they previously standing simultaneously before exploding in a large wide area explosions.

Furutaka wiped the sweat from her brow. That attack is dangerous, The base main administrative building that is now reduced into smoking ruins after previously being hit by it along with the breached sea wall is prove of the danger that cannon possess.

'Luckily the damn thing needs to charge its cannon first before it could fire.'

The unknown let out a shriek that is the same as an abyssal destroyer before a squadron of planes from Hiyou who used the momentary distraction to launched some of her planes peppered it with their auto-guns.

The turrets on the unknown shoulders comes to live and fired at the planes. The rest of the fleet girl spotting a chance fired their guns at it, scoring multiple direct hits.

Bellowing loudly the unknown fired several times with its attached left hand cannons at the fleet girls forcing them to dodge or cover themselves with their hands before charging at the lone light carrier.

Since the beginning of the battle it always chase after the poor light carrier, only attacking the other fleet girls if they stand in its way or becoming too much of a nuisance.

A behavior that is not lost on the fleet girls. As a result most of the battle is consist of the unknown chasing Hiyou and the other girls firing at the unknown ineffectively and to distract the unknown if it comes too close on hitting Hiyou, while Hiyou will try to launch her planes as much as she can between the lapse of the unknown attack.

It has become a game of mouse and cat, with them as the mouse while the unknown is the cat.

That's when Furutaka caught something in the corner of her vision, that she blanched. There from the large hole that is the breach on the sea wall, she could see a fast approaching fleet. An abyssal fleet, with the unmistakable form of a Princess leading them.

One word comes in the forefront of her mind. 'Sh*t!' They really need that reinforcement now.

/2 hours earlier, middle of the sea, on the recent battle location/

The sea around her is calm with only little waves splashing against her leg, while the blue sky with scarce white cloud could be seen clearly. But for her, the sight of this serene sea could not erase the sadness from her face.

Indeed, although because of the time that has passed many small pieces of metal floating about scattered by the sea waves could be seen. The only sign that there was a battle here recently.

The amount of the remains floating showed how many of her sisters and brethren that has fallen. All just to give some transport to escape. According to the report about a entire full generation of destroyers were lost.

Normally the lost of few transport ships won't be a matter of concern for them. After all they could away salvage the remains and if lucky revive them. But this time is different, the difference is on the cargo that the transports carried. Most of the transport succeeded in escaping from the enemy, but even with the sacrifice of entire generation of destroyer, the fleet girls still succeeded in sinking two of the transports.

And that is what make her come in this place presently. The cargo was important enough that they send her a princess to recover the cargo from the wreck of the transport ships.

Lady Iowa, one of the few Battleship symbiotic hime. She released a sigh of gloominess. So many have died, and here she is with a salvage fleet trying to recover the fallen as many as they can.

The sound of something surfacing caught her attention. It was one of elite the Ka-class submarine she bring along and it looks like she have something to report.

"What is it?" Asked Iowa.

"Hime-sama, we cannot find it."Reported the submarine, Iowa nearly let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Well, search harder. Use your sonar. Maybe you mistake it with the wreckage of the destroyers."

The elite Ka answered back. "We already done it Hime-sama. And that it is, there number is too little."

Iowa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Explain."

"The number of wreckage on the bottom of the sea is too low. There is only a little bit more than a dozen or so on the sea floor." Explained the elite Ka.

"That is impossible, according to the report there should be more than 3 dozen ships sunk in this place. Most are destroyers, there body are not small."

"That is it, Hime-sama. We cannot find them nor the transport ship."

Iowa furrowed her brow. "Impossible, did those human start to salvage our remains. If they do this is the first time they have done it."

Suddenly another Ka-class, this time a normal one surfaced. With her she bring along a piece of metal armor.

"What is it this time?" Asked Iowa.

"Hime-sama, I believe we have found what had happened to the wreckage." The Ka-class handed her the piece of metal. Iowa examine the piece of metal that is looks like it was a piece of destroyer armor. Then she notice the strangeness in the metal.

"What is this? Bite marks?" Indeed one side of the metal seems to be bitten by something, shown from the jagged torn edge that looks like teeth.

"Someone or something has eaten those abyssals. What could possibly do it? To eat more than a dozen abyssal body?" Then she remembered something.

"You!" She pointed a finger at the elite Ka-class. "You said that the transports is also missing, right?"

"Yes, hime-sama." A foreboding feeling comes over Iowa mind. The thing those transports carried is dangerous if it fall to the wrong hand. And it save to say, that whatever is eating the abyssals wreckage has also eat the transports along with their cargo too. She turn to her escort that has since standing silently beside her, a Ta-class and a Ru-class battleship.

"Tabitha, Ruby. Did the both of you bring the detector device?"

They both answered. "Yes Iowa-sama." "Hai ojou-sama"

"Good, activate the device now. Turn it on the highest sensitivity level!" She ordered the black and white battleship sisters.

"Hai!" Answered the sisters.

They both took out a blocky device like GPS with two antenna protruding from it and proceed to fiddle with it. The device let out a small crackling sound like the buzz of a radio. After staring at the device for a moment while directing it right and left in a slow motion, they turn to each other in a silent conversation before nodding.

The Ta-class give out their report. "We already got the cargo signature."

The Ru-class continued after her sister. "And we also found a faint trail of the signature moving from this place."

"And into that direction." Finished both sister in the same time. They both pointing at the direction of Northwest.

"Good, gather the fleet. We will follow the trail. Left only just enough to recover the rest of the wreckages. The rest follow me." Ordered Iowa. She proceed to let her demon pick her up and then jump into its shoulder and without waiting for the others, proceed to go at full speed following the trail. Tabitha and Ruby following besides her.

They must recover it at all cost, after all the humans must not know that the abyssal has gain access to a cache of Uranium.

Their journey led them into an IJN outpost naval base. From their distance they could see columns of black smoke and sounds of explosions coming from the base. It is a good sign for them, this means whoever their mystery eater are, is still in the base.

As they approached the device on Tabitha and Ruby hands start to emit more louder sound the same time as when a noticeable large explosions happens on the base.

When they reach an eye-view distance, they could see a large hole punched through the thick sea wall of the base.

It was when they entered that they see four fleet girls fighting against what is unmistakably their quarry.

It is huge, easily as large as the demon belongs to the battleship princess. The unknown abyssal because there is no way it was not an abyssal released a shriek identical with that of an abyssal destroyer, before charging into one of the fleet girl. The unfortunate girl, getting distracted from seeing them cannot evade in time. A single swipe of the claw of the unknown throw her away and inflict a large gash wound across the torso. It shrieked again.

Hearing the shriek, the abyssal destroyers that comes with Iowa, shuddered and move back slightly.

'Does they afraid of it?' Though Iowa. 'No this isn't it, there is only little who could scare a destroyer. They are agitated because they know they are in front of an alpha.' Indeed a higher ranked abyssal destroyer usually rein among their fellow by using their power and aura.

That is also one of the way destroyer use to know who is their superior. Because among the abyssal the destroyers have the lowest aura intensity even the flagship one.

The destroyer with her must have sense the wild aura of the unknown in front of them. And they acknowledge it.

"Hime-sama, according to the device there are several trace of the signature scattered among the base."

"But the largest concentration seems to emanate from that unknown. I thing we have our culprit." Said Tabitha and Ruby in turn.

iowa stared at the rampaging'But for them to be like this... and the aura of wildness and rage that unknown emanate.. Wait, wait. An entire generation of destroyer lost... the missing wreckage of the destroyers... along with the missing cargo... added with the bite marks and the animal tendencies of a destroyer.' Iowa widen her eyes when the conclusions of what is happening settle in.

'That thing must be one of the destroyer that manage to survives. It survival instinct must have kick in and he proceed to the nearest energy source to regenerate. Some animals have a tendencies of cannibalism.

It must also accidently eat the uranium when it was eating the transport. Add with the mutation inducing property of the radioactive uranium along with the massive energy it provide and the robust nature of a destroyer constitutions. The unknown in front of her must be one of the destroyer that manage to survive.

It wild berserker like condition against the fleet girl must have stem from the rage of losing its fellow sisters. _(A/N: She doesn't know that the consciousness inside was a male, so she treat it like a human call a ship as a she)_

But still it present condition is not healthy, the uranium inside of it mustn't have stabilized properly yet. They must calm this beast down before it kill itself.

A pretty large explosions shook her from her contemplation. When she come too, another of the fleet girl has been downed after taking a blow mean for the light carrier among the group.

She shook her head and focus on the job before her. What they must do is subdue the rampaging mutant destroyer, and calmed it down.

"Tabitha, Ruby and the rest of you we must stop that beast, before it rampage any further." Shouted Iowa. Tabitha move closer to her princess, a confusion on her face.

"What is that thing, hime-sama? Why should we calm it down." Ask Tabitha. Iowa proceed to explain her deduction to her subordinate. Once it was clear the group of abyssal disperse themselves into surrounding their rampaging mutant brethren intending to subdue it.

The fleet girl themselves was surprised at seeing the abyssal didn't engage them but instead blocking the unknown type.

It was a surprise for a wounded Furutaka and her fellows when the newcomer abyssal fleets haven't already fired at them. Surprise turn into shock when the abyssal do the unexpected. Instead of attacking they seem intent to stopping the unknown type.

She know that she is already at her limit because of her heavy wound from the previous claw swipe. Suzukaze also has gone critical from blocking one of the shots mean for Hiyou. There's no way they could fight off the newcomer if they mean hostile.

'Is it because it was the result of an experiment that escape, so they come here to collect it. There's no way that it was a stray right?'

A Ru-class battleship fired her cannon scoring a direct hit. The unknown staggered from the surprise attack cannot recover in time before a closing in from its back and fired her cannon.

Under simultaneous barrage from a pair of battleship grade weapons the skintight barrier of the unknown starts to flicker and cracking.

It needed another barrage from the two battleships and a torpedo salvo from an elite Ka-class submarine to finally dispelled the barrier.

Once the barrier has disappeared, the guns of the two battleships become silent only to be replaced by a couple of destroyers and a single light cruiser that start to pepper it with their guns.

On the corner of her vision Furutaka, could see a large form approached her. Turning her face so she could see who is it, she gulped once she see the hulking form of the personal demon of Battleship Princess along with said Princess on the demon shoulder.

"What's this? A wounded little heavy cruiser?" Said the abyssal princess. It was not a question as it is a fact. Furutaka could feel herself become smaller in front of what qualify as an enemy boss.

Fortunately her friends quickly come into her aid. But between their exhausted state and facing a princess that still fresh they know there's little chance for them to win.

"W-what do you want?" Asked Furutaka.

The princess raised a non-existent eyebrow at her question. "Ooh... a brave one are you?"

The Princess take a look over the condition of the base.

"By looking at the base and your... condition, I don't suppose you could tell me anything you know about... that fellow?" Asked the Princess while waving a hand at the unknown type.

Feeling that complying is the best course of action the fleet girls decided to answer the Princess.

"W-we don't know much. It just suddenly appeared from nowhere and start to attack this base in the morning." Explained Hiyou.

"E-ever since then we have been fighting it since it succeed in breaking through." Continued Suzukaze.

"Oooohh... is that all? There isn't any more detail that you left?" Asked the Princess.

"The-there is one, it seems to have a grudge against Hiyou... It always attack her as much as it can. It's main weapon also u-unique, It is destructive but need to charge a bit." Explained Suzukaze, while Hiyou and the rest nodding their head in agreement.

"Is that so?" a synchronized nod, the Princess is silent for a moment before she close her eye and turn around. "That's all I need, you are free to go."

Blinking Furutaka voiced her confusion. "W-we could go?"

"Yes, you are no use to me. And I better spend that time subduing it than wasting my time sinking you all. Now go." Dismissed the Princess before she moved towards the unknown type.

Still wary, the fleet girls decided they won't look a gift horse in the mouth and proceed to dismiss themselves as fast as they can.

With the abyssals, up to this point their plan seems to be working but suddenly when the fleet girls start begun their withdrawal, the mutant abyssal suddenly became more aggressive.

It flared its aura and charging at the retreating figures of the fleet girls, uncaring at the rounds fired at it.

Only when the demon of the Battleship Princess blocked its path and punching it did its mad charge stopped.

What follows is a wrestle match between the two. Their nearly same size means they were caught in a deadlock. But the demon is still fresh while the mutant has sported many wounds on its body and exhaustion has begun to catch up with it.

Unsatisfied the Princess curled her hand into a fist and gathered her aura into it. She punched the mutant in the face, stunning it.

A giant fist from the demon causing the mutant to be thrown back a few meters. It cannot recover in time before the demon pounced on top of it and pummel it repeatedly.

The mutant helpless under the onslaught, shrieked its frustration. The demon suddenly caught the mutant in a headlock, trying to suffocating it. It shrieked in resistance clawing at the hand choking it.

"You are a tough one huh? Snap out of it. The fleet girls already gone. There is no more enemy here!" Shouted Iowa towards the mutant.

It shrieked back in defiance. "Tch! Hold it down!"

Complying with its master, the demon forced the mutant down so that the head is only a couple feet above the water.

Iowa hop down from her demon and proceed to press her hands to the side of the mutant head. She closed her eye, and a red aura begun to coalesced on her hand and into the mutant head.

What she done is to connect with the mutant telepathically, this is one of the method for princesses to bond with their demon.

She now going to use this method to calmed the mutant. When the connection was made, she could feel the animalistic rage inside.

She sends out calming and comforting thoughts to the mutant. "Calm down, there is no enemy here. Relax, we are your friends, you are safe now."

It needs several moments but she could feel that it works, the rage has lessened. Then she feel an unexpected emotion. She could feel shame from the mutant.

Deep inside the psyche of Lucas consciousness, a humanoid form is floating in a fetal position. The being didn't have any face, but its humanoid form is clearly seen.

This is Lucas after his near death experience and the subsequence release of his animalistic side, he has been floating in here.

Inside his mind there is only the loud mad whisper of a beast. The whisper of rage, vengeance and hunger. It nearly drive him insane hearing the whisper of the beast.

RAGE! REVENGE! EAT! MAIM! KILL! BURN!

RAGE! REVENGE! EAT! MAIM! KILL! BURN!

Then suddenly the whisper subsided, he could hear a female sound resounded within him.

"Calm down, there is no enemy here. Relax, we are your friends, you are safe now." The sounds repeated again and again. His mind start to become more clear, the mad whisper reduced into a mere distant echo.

Then the memory of what he has done returned. The memory of him surviving while the other of his pack dead, the memory of him eating his fellow abyssals, becoming cannibal. He was ashamed, throw everything from him inside his deepest core he is still human, so the memory ashamed him for him to become that low just to survive.

The calming voice return now with love, not the love of a lover but like the love of a mother to her child.

"Don't worry, there's no need to be ashamed. What matter is you survive. Survive for them, be at peace that at least they have become one with you."

It continued again for a long moment until the motherly feeling wash away his shame. It is still there but isolated, no longer weighing his mind.

"Now sleep, sleep my child. You have done much, now rest and sleep. You are safe now." He becomes more sleepy and it was not long before he feels the grasp of sleep embrace him.

"Sleep now, young one. Welcome to the family." Was the last thing he heard before he fall into the most content sleep he has in the past months.

Iowa release the mutant now a new member of her family no not a new member but a child once lost now found and let it sleep, her demon already released the chokehold and now supporting the mutant body with its both hands.

Even though it looks like this but in the core it is still a couple months old. A young one, that needs guidance, no matter the form its take.

She released a sigh and smiled. They may have lost the majority of an entire generation of destroyers but they have gain something that is more than an ordinary destroyer.

She hopped back into her demon and ordered it to turn around. "Plunder what you can from the base, maybe their warehouse still survives, take every intel you can then burn the base. We won't want the IJN to reuse this base again."

"What will you do Iowa-sama?" Ask Tabitha.

"I will return to base. There's someone that I need to introduce to my fellow sisters. Now be quick."

"Yes, Iowa-sama" Saluted the gathered abyssals. Looking at the blue sky above, Iowa let out a smile.

Author Note: Alright CH 3 is done! What do you thing? Sorry if some of the fleet girl seems to be OOC, I'm just human. Oh yeah, sorry if there is error in grammar or tenses. Once again I'm just human and not native English speaker, so sorry.

Now what will happen to Lucas once Iowa bring him back. What is the princess plan for him will be?

Please review and comment. Thank you, see you in the next chapter, whenever it will be written. ^^ Descartes2404 out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't possess Kantai Collection, the only thing I possess is my OC.

/Lucas PoV/

"...Fascinating, totally fascinating."

I don't know how long did I sleep, but when I start to stirred from my sleep the first thing that comes to me are voices of people.

'Uuuhhh... W-what?' Hearing a male voice, I was confused. Didn't the abyssal only consist of females? Then why did just now I heard a male voice?

"The only thing that got close with this is from a military project, but even then its only rumor. But if the mission report is right, then maybe..." The voice trailed off. Now I'm sure that what I hear is a male voice. There is no mistaking the masculine tone of a male the voice possess.

Besides that I could also feels someone touching and poking my right arm. Then a new voice make itself known, this time a woman voice.

"Just shut up, stop your rambling and come here and help me with this thing. Dammit! This guy skin is tough."

"You know that all of the ships we have ever met till now is essentially female right?" Deadpanned the male voice.

"I will call it whatever I want. Besides why don't you just take a look at those abs and muscles. Even when covered with armor there's no way you could call a body type like that as female."

A sigh from the male, "Okay.. you make your point."

A few rustle here and there and then I feel something stab me in the side of the neck joint, deep. Right where there is no thick armor plating covering it.

No need to say it hurts, really hurts. 'Okay that's it, time to awake now.'

"Hmm.. heart rate is increasing? The subject is awaking!" Shouted the male voice in alarm.

"Okay, my job is done here, bye bye Komui-san." Said the female voice, a sound of door open and closed signifying the female leaving the room.

"What the..? Get back here Takami, don't leave me!"

I open my eyes... huh? There is a bright light shining on my right eyes, dazzling my visions. I took me several moments to get rid of the blurriness only for me to come face to face with a male human.

"..."

"..."

WTF?

Blinking the human let out a scream. Surprising me, I acted on reflex. I roared and batted him with my right arm.

The human was thrown into a stack of crates on the side of the wall, causing the crates to collapse on the poor soul.

Getting my bearings back I decide to take in my surroundings.

The rooms I'm in is just about the size of a small warehouse. The wall was made from concrete. A single large metal door or gates(?) with a smaller one attached make the only way out of this room.

A few wooden and steel crates including the one I throw the human to is stacked on the side of the room. Some strange devices scattered on the floor, including one big syringe.

'That must be what they use to stab me with.'

All in all this room looks like an ordinary storage room.

A rustling sound and a pained voice took my attention.

The human male has just digging his way out of the fallen crates, only to freeze up in when he sees me.

'How in the hell did I falls into the hands of humans?' The last thing I remember after my period of rampage is the to fall asleep after hearing a calming female voice.

'I wonder, who is that female?'

A sound of wood creaking return me from my thought. The human has accidently step on a wood pieces from the destroyed crate.

Examining the human, the human is pretty tall, has long black hair that curls at the end. He wears a pair of wire-frame, pentagonal glasses, a light blue turtleneck sweater, white pants and a white beret and a long dirty white coat along with black boots. He looks to be in his early thirty or late twenty. Looking at his face, I could see fear. My mischievous side reared up its head.

'Well, maybe he know what is happening, lets scare him a bit.' I smirk mentally.

Staring up at the male, I release a hiss making the human, Komui, I remember the female voice called him to flinch.

'Oh this is gonna be fun.'

Rising my body so I could stand in full, shows me that I towered above the human. I took a step forward. Vaguely aware that my feet has become talon. Komui pressed himself into the walls.

I used my left arms to push aside a cart piled with miscellaneous devices, I could see a drill in it. Using my left arm makes me aware of my two thumbed large claw. It looks like I have become more monstrous now.

I step forward slowly until I stop in front of the human, bending so that we come face to face, I hissed at him.

"N-nice doggie. Please don't hurt me." Said Komui in fear. I was amused that he called me as a doggie because it's clear that I'm not.

I snarled at him. "Please don't kill me!" Shouted Komui. Right when I'm about to reach out to him and began the tor-ahem interrogation the metal door swung open.

I turn my head facing the door, only to widen my eyes. In front of me standing before the door was a battleship princess. Her beautiful pale face turn into a frown looking at me and Komui.

"Stand back." Ordered the Princess, her aura flared slightly. Hearing her voice it was the same as that voice that calmed me down. Wisely I step back from the human male, but not before giving him a scary hiss first.

Flinching, Komui then quickly rushed into the front of the Princess. "I-Iowa chan. Thank you for your help."

/With Iowa, before 2 minutes before/

Iowa is running as fast as she could. It was not long ago that she bumped with Dr. Takami clutching a container tube labeled with letter subject X blood sample.

Just as she about to ask about the container, a loud roar came from the storage room where the most recent addition to the abyssal fleet is kept.

It didn't help when Takami told her that Komui is in the storage room poking around the sleeping destroyer mutant. This news and the roar cause her to quickly run into the aforementioned room.

When she open the door, she is greeted with the sight of Komui pressed himself into the wall the cornered by the mutant destroyer, a single clawed arm raised towards the scared Komui.

Iowa flared her aura and ordered "Stand back." Mutated or not it is still a destroyer, so it will acknowledge her superior status and comply.

And comply it did, it took a step back, hissing at Komui before turning to face her. Iowa relaxed her stance seeing the mutant obeying her order, although the cause of compliance is not the same as what she think.

Seeing the chance Komui quickly rushed away and stop in front of her.

"I-Iowa chan. Thank you for your help." Thanked Komui while wiping his sweaty brow.

Sighing, Iowa turned into the human, her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you that you cannot do any examination without an escort."

Laughing nervously Komui replied "Iowa-chan, I was just curious. After reading the report from the task force, one of its content intrigue. And as the head of engineering and research department, I cannot just ignore the unknown in front of me!"

A tick mark appeared on Iowa forehead. She knows that humans are a smart race including the one in front of her, but she really cannot understand why someone who has the brain could do something foolish like this.

The report also include the psyche status of the mutant which is written as approach with caution, along with the detail of its rampage.

Sometimes she didn't know why did she keep him around. What will the world think? A human working with the abyssal fleet. Of course Komui and Takami along with the other humans in this base has their reason for working with the abyssal, but the detail of it will be revealed later.

Right now Iowa must decide what she will do with this fool of an engineer. She adopt a serious face before speaking to Komui.

"So... what did you have to report?"

/With Lucas/

Lucas has spend the last few minutes looking at the battleship princess in front of him. While his posture is calm and on standby, inside his mind is torn into two parts.

The majority, the logical and calm part of his mind is frantic. Multiple questions floating in his mind. Why did an abyssal princess is here? Why a human is here? Is this an abyssal base? If it is then why no how could a human and an abyssal could be working together? How could the human talk with the princess like friends? What the f*&amp;k is going on here!?

The second part, the minority but still significant part is his inner male pervert side is busy ogling the sexy body of the princess in front of him. Following the tradition of RL version ship size equal to B.W.H. size.

And as a battleship class, Battleship Symbiotic Princess possess a very generous parts size, bigger than most women he ever met in his previous human life. If not because of no longer possessing human face, he would have already having a nosebleed. It didn't help the princess only garment is the same as her game versions. A black dress, cut short above the thigh.

A slight sliver of his mind caught the princess name, Iowa. 'Curious... does her name are based from the US Iowa-class battleship?'

"So... what did you have to report?" The question from Iowa caught Lucas from his musing.

/3rd person PoV/

Komui straighten up his white coat and fixed his glasses, entering what you could call as 'serious mode'.

"Well, according to the mission report stated that the subject is-was an abyssal destroyer that mutated after coming into contact with a rich uranium element and ingesting large amount of mass from its kindred, or I should call it as cannibalization."

Lucas lower down his head in shame for his past deed being mentioned. Komui unaware with the Lucas uneasiness continuing his report.

"As expected preliminary examination found the subject to possess a thick armor, at least battleship grades and maybe demon grades from the amount of metal the subject consumed."

Iowa turn her face and inspect Lucas form head to toe. "That makes sense, continue."

"Right. The subject muscle mass also show a level of density that could only be found on a demon. In accordance this also show the level of durability that we could predict to be the same as a demon. While most of the weapons equipped are a common weapon that could be found among the abyssals, it possess a unique and exotic weapon."

"Unique weapon?" Asked Iowa with a raised eyebrow. Lucas also perked up hearing this tidbit of information.

"Yes, the large cannon on the subject right arm is nothing like an ordinary gun. But unfortunately I cannot make any more report without examining it more closely and observing the weapon when in live action." Answered Komui while shaking his head on the last part.

"So in short you need more data." Concluded Iowa.

"Yes."

"Anything else? Anything about his special condition." Asked Iowa.

" No, if you want to know about the 'bio-science' thingy, you should go to Takami. It's she who the expert on it. Me? I'm content in 'machineering' and making stuff blow up." Answered Komui.

"Well then I will do just that. Oh yeah Komui, I will leave you to show the new guy around the base. I will trust you not to agitate the guy any further." Ordered Iowa before turning her face to Lucas ignoring the slack jawed Komui from being ordered to being a guide for Lucas.

"And you, I will trust you not to kill him, if he annoy you just rough him up, but don't kill." Ordered Iowa to Lucas before she turn around and left the two other person alone. It maybe just her imagination but she nearly swear that she could see the large abyssal give her a salute.

When the door closed behind the princess, Lucas turn towards Komui, his fang filled mouth although should be impossible but it showed a toothy grin towards Komui.

"A-alright then, s-shall we?" Asked Komui nervously.

It was not long for Komui and Lucas to step out from the storage room and begin the tour around the base.

After wandering around it shows that the base he's in now is not the same base he previously in. The blaring difference between the two base was the glaring blue sky that greeted Lucas when he and Komui exited the underground tunnel that lead to the base underground complex.

The base itself is medium sized, most of the building consist of multiple roofed bays and warehouses. A few dorm like building dotted the base here and there along with large warehouses for storing supplies. All in all it is what you would expect from a common port base.

Other difference is also the composition of the abyssal ships present. There seems to be more humanoid abyssals than in the underwater base. Nearly three dozen abyssal ship girls could be seen walking around.

But the most surprising thing is the unmistakable presence of humans. There's a few human walking around in a dockworker uniform, tending to their job. The abyssals around them seems to didn't mind the presence of humans around them.

Hell Lucas even see one of the dockworker petting a Ro-class destroyer. While he shouldn't be surprised about other humans presence considering the presence of Komui, but seeing abyssals and humans interacting peacefully like this surprised him.

'If there is human that is working together with abyssals then why I didn't saw any of them in that base?' Was what Lucas thought, thinking about his previous base.

Also worth mentioning is that because of Lucas unique form, it is inevitable that he draws many attention from curious onlookers, abyssals and humans alike.

It was half an hour later that we found Komui bringing Lucas into a peculiar building. From inside they could hear the sound of hammer beating against metal. The signboard says Engineering and Weapon RnD. Oh yeah something worth noting is there seems to be a mark of patchwork on one of the building side walls.

"Okay, this is the Engineering and weapon research department building. This is the place where I'm working. Let me show you the inside." Invited Komui. As the tour progressed he has become more calm and used to Lucas presences. At least he knows that Lucas won't suddenly maim him on a whim.

When Komui opened the large door to invite Lucas in a crumpled dirty rags hit him in the face. The voice of a middle aged male sounds up from the inside of the building.

"Komuiii! What the hell have you been doing?!"

Komui rid his face from the dirty rag and turn into the source of the voice. A man of average height and build. He has messy, sandy blond hair, and is wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a waistcoat and tie, and casual dress pants. Over it all, he wears a white lab coat.

"Where the hell have you been?! There still some cleanup left from your last experiment and its you job to fix it!" Asked the man.

"Reever-san. I'm just showing this guy around the base, he is a new member of the fleet."

"Who?" Asked Reever. And that is when the large form of Lucas moved itself into the building and into direct sight of a surprised Reever.

"Holy hell!" Reever cursed seeing the large form of Lucas in full view.

After that Komui introduced Lucas into the rest of the engineering team. All of them was shocked and surprised when seeing Lucas the first time, but curiosity quickly override any apprehension they have. Most of their attention were on Lucas right arm cannon.

Hearing Komui brief description of the weapon and being military engineers and weapon experts only increasing their curiosity.

After being pestered so many times, Lucas finally relented and let the curious engineer to take a look at his right arm cannon if just for the sake of getting some peace.

The day end when Iowa came to fetch Lucas in the evening and bring him back into a so far empty bay. Empty means unused but not abandoned.

After Iowa and Komui says their goodbye, Lucas can be found shuffling around his private bay. After a while he finally stops in the edge of the bay, the light of the moon being reflected by the clear water let him to used it as a rough mirror.

Looking at his reflection Lucas let out a sigh and commented about his new appearance. 'Great I looks like an abyss-syfied collector captain from mass effect on steroid. At least I still have a mouth and not like the collector who did't have any.'

He took in the sight of the peaceful night sea, on the night sky he can see stars twinkling besides the moon.

Lucas then realize that this is the first time he have gaze upon the night sky since becoming an abyssal.

'What a beautiful sight.' He then remember about his abyssal friends.

'Iwa, Nikku, Nina and I suppose you too Rin-sensei. I may only know you four for a short time, but still you are my first friends in this life. Oh how you have missed seeing this beautiful sight. Well I suppose you would have already seen it Rin-sensei, but still...' Lamented Lucas

Flashes of the disastrous battle that led to the lost of his friends and his near death experience appeared on Lucas mind. The scene of each of his friends last moment flashed repeatedly.

A silent rage burn inside Lucas. His three pair of eyes opened full of resolve. He scoop up a handfull of seawater using his left hand, raised it up and watched the water slipping around his finger, dripping back into the ocean.

'I know that you four won't be able to hear it. But this is my promise, I swear that I won't let you sacrifice be in vane, I will avenge you. If what it takes for my revenge is to crush the entire first carrier divisions then so be it. I will crush them and I will show them the depth of the abyss. This is my promise.' He clenched his left claw in resolve.

It will be an hour later before he went to sleep, but right when he just about to get comfy and fall into the depth of sleep he remembered something missing from his tour of the base that day.

He haven't met any Wo-class on the entire base! More than a month spend as an abyssal and still no single sighting of Wo-class. Not even one bit!

That really hit some nerves in Lucas mind, 'Where is my Wo-chaaann!' That night the entire base was awoken from a loud frustrated shriek from the unused bay area.

On the next morning, Lucas was fetched by Komui and guided to the destroyer feeding area, because for obvious reason his body is too large for the mess hall of the abyssal ship girls.

After a brief breakfast while being stared at by multiple destroyers the pair go into a walk around the base to cover what they haven't covered in the yesterday tour. After that with nothing to do the pair go back into the engineering and weapon research building to waste some time.

Meanwhile inside the base main building in the briefing room, Iowa can be seen busy thinking about something, on her hand is the report from Takami and Komui.

According to Takami, from her examination of the blood sample she took she could detect traces mount of radioactive element in it. Not enough so it could leaked through Lucas body and affecting his surrounding but still significant enough to be noted.

From what Takami deduce, it seems the subject body has successfully assimilated the uranium and use it as auxiliary power source.

This is further reinforced by the report from Komui. According to his examination from the yesterday when Komui bring Lucas to the engineering building, the large cannon on his right arm is definitely not a normal cannon. It is more like a railgun or a mass accelerator.

From some of the observation when Komui ask Lucas to warm up his gun a buildup of heat and electricity could be detected and mainly focused on the large cannon and further spiking up the more the gun is powering up.

While normal abyssals could emit an electromagnetic field, it is only just enough to disturb normal navigation devices and not into the scale that Lucas has shown. The heat buildup is also noteworthy to be given attention.

From Takami and Komui discussion, the Uranium element could be the main suspect in this phenomena. From their rough speculation they theorize that because Uranium is a vital element in nuclear reaction that the produce is a huge amount of energy and heat along with the mutation inducing property of its radioactive nature, Lucas body have adapted to interact with the Uranium that circulates in his blood to produce a ultra miniaturized and controlled nuclear reaction to produce large amount of energy to power his weapon.

They also suspect that Lucas body has gone further and change him into what in the modern world could be classified as a nuclear powered ship.

This fact interest Iowa, because in the case of real ship, a nuclear powered ship held many advantage from conventional WW2 era ship which the ship girls so far is based from.

A nuclear powered ship produce more energy. More energy means more power could be diverted to engine means more speed. Nuclear ship also has minimal to no need for fuel storage, means more room for armor, cannons, ammo and etc.

This is a huge advantage in battle, which means Lucas has become more valuable for the abyssal fleet.

But something is still bugging her. According to the ship girl she briefly 'interrogated' when capturing Lucas. He seems to have a deep grudge against aircraft carrier. It make sense because it is confirmed that it was the first carrier division Kaga and Akagi that deal the most kill in that disastrous transport rescue mission.

While it looks like he have calmed down presently, there's no telling what he will do in the future mission when he encounter enemy carrier especially the first carrier division.

Someone must watch over him, someone powerful and high enough in the abyssal hierarchy to take reign when he about to go on a sudden rampage, which is a princess.

While usually she could do it, but not this time, a new princess has recently emerge and she is pretty young too so she need a mentor and it was a coincidence that Iowa has been elected to be the mentor.

With her hands full, Iowa thought about the other possible candidates.

Henderson-chan, the Airfield princess is to bubbly and she didn't have enough physical power to stop him, so nope.

Ritou-chan, the Isolated Island demon is also no, not enough physical power and she's a hikikomori, so nada.

Darwin-chan, the Seaport princess, she already has her hand full in taking care of Hoppo-chan, the Northern Princess. Oh how she missed that little girl.

Mikiru Southern Ocean Princess, a big no. She is too aggressive, there's no need to get his case to get worse.

After thinking for some more moment Iowa found the perfect candidate to 'dump' Lucas into. The person has enough physical power to at least restrain Lucas and she could also be a therapy for Lucas to harness his hate. After all, one of the ship girls design was based from her.

And with that Iowa proceed to the nearest radio to give a call to tell someone that she will have a visitor.

Once the she had made the call and the other side agree to her proposition, Iowa was about to terminate the channel before...

BOOMMM! A large explosions comes from the outside causing the building she's in to shake slightly from the tremor.

Rushing to the nearest window, she could see large pillar of black smoke billowing from Engineering and weapon research building.

KOMUUIIIII! DAMN YOUUUU! Come the angry voice of Reeve.

Iowa could only let out a sigh while massaging her temple. Yep just another day in the abyssal fleet.

Author note: Please review. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
